Fix You
Este articulo es acerca de la canción, para el single y el video ver Fix You (single) Fix You es el cuarto tema del tercer álbum de Coldplay, X&Y. Chris se la dedico a su esposa, luego de la muerte de su padre. Esta canción fue escrita por todos los integrantes de la banda. Letra When you try your best but you don't succeed When you get what you want but not what you need When you feel so tired but you can't sleep Stuck in reverse And the tears come streaming down your face When you lose something you can't replace When you love someone but it goes to waste Could it be worse? Lights will guide you home And ignite your bones And I will try to fix you And high up above or down below When you're too in love to let it go But if you never try you'll never know Just what you're worth Lights will guide you home And ignite your bones And I will try to fix you Tears stream, down your face When you lose something you cannot replace Tears stream down your face and I Tears stream, down your face I promise you I will learn from my mistakes Tears stream down your face and I Lights will guide you home And ignite your bones And I will try to fix you. Traducción When intentas lo mejor pero no lo logras Cuando obtienes lo que quieres pero no lo que necesitas Cuando te sientes tan cansado pero no puedes dormir Atrapado en reversa Y las lágrimas vienen derramándose por tu cara Cuando pierdes algo que no puedes remplazar Cuando amas a alguien pero todo se desperdicia ¿Podría ser peor? Las luces te guiarán a casa Y encenderán tus huesos Y yo intentaré arreglarte Y alto arriba o abajo debajo Cuando estás demasiado enamorado para dejar ir Pero si nunca lo intentas nunca lo sabrás Solamente lo que vales Las luces te guiarán a casa Y encenderán tus huesos Y yo intentaré arreglarte Lágrimas derramandose por tu cara Cuando pierdes algo que no puedes remplazar Lágrimas derramandose por tu cara Y yo... Lágrimas derramandose por tu cara Te prometo que aprenderé de mis errores Lágrimas derramandose por tu cara Y yo... Las luces te guiarán a casa Y encenderán tus huesos Y yo intentaré arreglarte thumb|right|663px Nota Un esos momentos difíciles, en esas decaídas totales cuando pensamos cosas que nos hacen daño cuando fingimos una sonrisa, cuando todo va mal, cuando la oscuridad reina... La luz comienza a iluminar, comienza a correr, la batería comienza a sonar, la guitarra da el momento indicado para cerrar los ojos, llega el momento indicado, salta y los fuegos artificiales iluminan todo... En ese momento todo deja de importar simplemente dejarse llevar, hasta que finalmente esas voces te dan un indicio de esperanza, no estas solo hay alguien a tú lado, aunque sea solo una persona, esa ahí y eso es lo que vale...Entonces los momentos difíciles se irán, aunque sea por un momento, pero después, estaremos más preparados para enfrentarlos... And I try to Fix You... Categoría:Canciones de X&Y